Noi Kasahara
Noi Kasahara (笠原 乃依 Kasahara Noi) is the girlfriend of Takenaga Oda and a close friend of Sunako Nakahara and Tamao Kikunoi who occasionally helps the four bishounens on their plans to transform Sunako into a real lady. Appearance Noi is a tall and beautiful teenage girl with waist-length red hair that has bangs swept to the right and sea-blue eyes. She is usually see wearing the normal school uniform. Due to Noi's beauty, many people consider her as the Belle '''(a beautiful girl or woman who is especially the most beautiful person at a particular event or in a particular group) of the school'. Personality Noi is a sweet, loyal and smart girl who often get asked for dates and had numerous offer to become a model. She is considered very protective towards her friends, especially Sunako Nakahara and Tamao Kikunoi. Noi once slapped Kyohei Takano when Sunako was kidnapped by the gang boss as Kyouhei did not considered Sunako as a girl (Sunako is stronger and very skilled fighter than Kyouhei that Sunako easily defeated the gang boss when Kyouhei was beaten). Noi also urge Tamao to become more beautiful in order for Ranmaru Morii to fall in love with Tamao and leave his womanizing ways. Because of her quick temper and romantic notions, she and Kyohei often argue, particularly in regards to Sunako. Noi loves Takenaga Oda unfailingly, but she often questions the nature of their relationship as Takenaga is too shy to make his feelings toward her more explicit. Noi herself is also pretty shy since she always keeps on waiting for Takenaga to make a move in their relationship. Like the boys, Noi is not very good in housework. In the beginning of the story Noi gets scared from Sunako's stuff, but she does not seem to be afraid of Sunako herself like most other people are. Noi was first envious of Sunako that she lived with Takenaga, but when Sunako was depressed and Noi took over the housework she realized that Sunako works very hard doing the household and cooking for Takenaga Oda,Yukinojo Toyama, Ranmaru Morii and Kyohei Takano. Background Noi appears to be born from an upper middle-class family. Relationships Takenaga Oda Noi is very in love with Takenaga and he showed the same mutual feeling, but his shy and stiff demeanor make it hard for their relationship to deepen. However, Takenaga was shown to be very jealous and possessive when others show affection to Noi. They kissed a couple of times in the manga and kissed once in the anime. Currently, they are considered to be dating. Though, at the beginning of the series, Takenaga was shy to admit his feelings for Noi and their relationship. While Noi, was not afraid to show her attraction to Takenaga and openly shows it. Takenga is also seen easily jealous when other boys are around Noi. This is shown when he saw Ranmaru and Noi role playing and thought that they were happily chatting with each other, and might be better off with the other one. Takenaga affectionately calls her "Noi-chi" in the manga. Sunako Nakahara Noi becomes friends with Sunako in order to become closer to Takenaga, though genuinely values her friendship with Sunako and greatly admires her abilities. She is Sunako's first female friend and stands up for her when their classmates make fun of her. She admires Sunako's tough attitude and is often very protective of Sunako when someone insults her, and also believes that Sunako and Kyohei are compatible as a couple. Noi is in love with Takenaga, though she tends to be insecure about their relationship because Takenaga is too shy to openly admit that he likes her. She's a fan of shoujo manga and strongly believed that Sunako and Kyouhei are perfect for each other. She used her expertise in shouja manga to come up with different ways for Sunako and Kyouhei to fall in love with each other. When they first met, Sunako gets a nosebleed, as she sees Noi as another "creature of light". Noi is very pretty and exceeding popular girl in school. She is well like by everyone. In the manga "Who is Mr Mori High", she was vote the most popular girl. Sunako and Noi's friendship were considered weird since Noi was the most beautiful girl in school while Sunako was known as the scariest girl, however as the chapter progress, both Sunako and Noi become real good friends. She loves being called beautiful by the others, especially Sunako. Noi is Sunako's closest friend at school, where Sunako is scorned for her terrifying demeanor and association with the boys. Kyohei Takano Noi's relationship with Kyohei can be considered as friend-enemy relationship type. They are often seen arguing and do not agree with each other. Kyohei considered Noi as loud and opinionated, however this attitude bond well with Sunako unladylike and ghoulish fetish. Noi once slapped Kyohei when Sunako was kidnapped by the gang boss as Kyohei did not considered Sunako as a girl. Ranmaru Morii Ramaru and Noi are in good terms with each other. Noi is good friends with Ranmaru as she once asks for Ranmaru advice for place to go dating with Takenaga. Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama Noi is also friendly with Yuki as both of them like cute things and afraid of similar things. Trivia *The name '''Noi '''means "from" (乃) ('no') and "rely on" (依) ('i'). *Noi's surname '''Kasahara '''means "umbrella" (笠) ('kasa') and "field, plain" (原) ('hara'). *Noi's seiyu ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mai_Nakahara Mai '''Nakahara']) has the same surname with Sunako Nakahara. Gallery Main article: Noi Kasahara/Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters